


I Found (Love Where it Wasn't Supposed to Be)

by iamladyloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyloki/pseuds/iamladyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Wanda must face her heartbreak and adapt to her new life with the Avengers, one Avenger provides a steady supportive presence - and it's not what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found (Love Where it Wasn't Supposed to Be)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a gift for tumblr user wherenonegoes. Hope you enjoy it! :)

The pitter-patter of rain on the window drew Wanda’s attention to the world outside. She sat on the floor of her room with her arms wrapped around her legs and gazed upwards at the darkening summer sky. Thunder rumbled suddenly, causing Wanda to jump slightly. Sometimes, when Wanda was in a certain situation or mood, thunderclaps reminded her of bombs going off in Sokovia.  Wanda frowned; she had already woken up in a miserable mood, and this weather further solidified her desire to escape from everything for the day.

She sighed, having enough of her self-pity, and stood to go look at herself in the full-length mirror. “I...am...Wanda...Maximoff,” she spoke slowly in a halting standard American accent. She had been training to speak with an American accent under the Black Widow’s tutelage. Wanda already stuck out like a sore thumb among her fellow Avengers, so assimilating into the masses of the United States sounded appealing to Wanda. What she would give to be normal, like before HYDRA and bombs and the horrors of life in Sokovia. She missed what little childhood she had been given.

But most of all, she missed her brother.

Every moment she existed without her twin felt like agony. The gaping maw of loss still ate at her, even several weeks after her brother’s death. Everyone reassured her that time would heal the wretched wound, but Wanda did not believe them. Not really. She coped with the loss of her parents because she had her brother and a revenge quest to distract her. Now her only cause was to repent for her past misdeeds. That was hardly comforting. 

A knock on her door alerted her to her closest companion on the team.

_You can come in,_ Wanda projected to him. The door opened and he slipped inside, leaving the door slightly ajar for propriety.

“Good morning, Wanda,” Vision said. His tone was careful, as though he could sense her especially large amount of distress. It wouldn’t surprise Wanda if she had been projecting her misery the entire time. It wasn’t as though the entire team didn’t know about her pain – of course they all knew. They didn’t have to have psychic capabilities to do so.

“Hi, Vision,” she spoke quietly. She crossed her arms, hugging herself unconsciously.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you, Wanda,” Vision spoke in a formal tone. He approached her slowly. Wanda wasn’t sure if it was apprehension or just Vision being careful with her. “I couldn’t help but sense your unusually strong distress, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“I’m okay, Vision,” Wanda tried to reassure. Two trails of thick tears suddenly fell down her cheeks, and her hand dashed up to swipe them away. “I’m sorry. I’m just feeling particularly sad today.”

Vision placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her a small, sincere smile. “It is okay to have bad days, Wanda. I am here if you need to speak with anyone. You know this, correct?" 

“Of course I do, Vizh,” Wanda said, patting the hand on her shoulder. She gestured to the couch in her living area. “Why don’t we sit?” She offered.

They both sat on each end of the couch, a modest distance apart from the other. Vision was always so careful and proper around her. He tilted his head to the side slightly and asked, “Did you have a session with Doctor Strange yesterday?”

She nodded. There was only so much training that the Avengers and SHIELD could give Wanda. She was feeling physically fit and more confident with her combat skills, but training for her mental abilities had always been lacking. Both the Black Widow and Captain America still felt hesitant about her powers, doubting whether or not they were stable. Finally it was decided that she would be trained in the skills of magic under the tutelage of new superhero recruit, Stephen Strange. Dr. Strange was still honing his own skills, but he was greatly helping Wanda develop and hone her own abilities. She finally felt like she had more control and that she could be an asset to the team. Something he told her did give her pause, however.

“Yes, and he told me something that has been weighing on my mind,” Wanda admitted. Vision leaned forward, showing her that he was paying close attention. She continued, “He says that I am more powerful than anyone realizes. He does not know the limit to my abilities. This worries me.”

Vision was quick to reassure her. “Wanda, you don’t have to worry. Be patient with yourself, you will eventually understand your limit--”

“That’s what is troubling me,” Wanda interrupted. “He and I both agree that my mind is somehow...” she paused, trying to find the correct wording. “Blocked off. There are several impenetrable barriers that are keeping me from tapping into my full abilities. That scares me. Who, or what, put those barriers up?” She asked, meeting Vision’s interested and intense gaze. “And why? What am I capable of that they would want to keep me from knowing about?”

Vision did not reply, but his facial expression told Wanda that he was deep in thought, carefully processing the information that she had just told him. “Perhaps these barriers were not put in place by people worried about the strength of your abilities,” he finally spoke after moments of silence. “Perhaps they don’t want you to tap into your full potential out of their own self interest.”

Wanda furrowed her brow, confused. How was that any different than what she had said? Unless... “HYDRA,” Wanda said suddenly. She met Vision’s gaze. “Could they have done something to keep me from taking control of my abilities and overpowering them?” The idea that perhaps she scared the scientists of HYDRA made her heart rate speed up. If she had power that they did not want to go up against, perhaps she would be a vital member of the Avengers after all.

“It’s entirely possible,” Vision acknowledged. “I’ve just been considering a possible solution for these mental blocks, and I think I have found someone who can help. Would you be interested in attempting to break down these barriers?”

There was a very strong risk that something could go wrong, that her abilities would become out of control and she could do more harm than good. There was also a strong possibility, like Vision had suggested, that her full potential was hidden because HYDRA feared that she could take control of them. A smile slowly spread across her face and she replied, “Yes, Vizh. I think I should try.”

* * *

 

“These mental barriers are serious,” a high-class English voice spoke above Wanda. Wanda was lying on a table with her eyes closed while the experienced telepath worked her way through Wanda’s mind. “Whoever put them in place really did not want you to break them.” 

“Should this be a concern, Ms. Frost?” Wanda asked hesitantly. “Should we stop?”

“Not necessarily,” Frost said. “They may have wanted you under their control. I believe your abilities were far beyond their control, so they did what they could to maintain a hold of you. I am willing to keep trying to remove these barriers if you are.”

“Okay,” Wanda agreed. “Keep going.” It was strange having another telepath digging around in her mind. Wanda wondered if others could sense her when she used her telepathy on them, or if she was sensitive because she was a fellow telepath. Wanda squeezed Vision’s hand to steady her nerves, and he returned the gesture.

“Are you alright, Wanda?” He asked. He sat by her side, an unwavering presence since they arrived at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning.

“I’m okay, Vizh,” she reassured. His presence calmed her. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her if she lost control somehow. Wanda also knew that the telepath trying to help her would put a stop to anything dangerous. She was, after all, one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. Wanda briefly opened her eyes to look at Ms. Frost. Her eyes were shut, her face furrowed in concentration. The touch of her hands on Wanda’s temple was another steady presence and not unwelcome.

_I am safe. I am in good hands. I am...I am..._

“Oh my,” Ms. Frost spoke suddenly, and Wanda could sense that the other telepath was resisting backing out of her mind. A rush of panic coursed through Wanda – what could possibly cause this reaction?

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Wanda asked. Frost stared down at her, a question in her eyes.

“You are a mutant, for one. These abilities were not given to you with the mind gem as you were led to believe,” Frost said, and Wanda couldn’t help but feel doubt. “You were born with these abilities. HYDRA was trying to master you and your twin. And your abilities...they are like nothing I have ever seen before. They could either be very good or very bad, depending on how you wield them,” she cautioned.

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked, confused and slightly scared. “Should we stop? Should we keep blocking my strongest abilities?” Ms. Frost’s reaction was simultaneously amazed and fearful. This did not put Wanda at ease.

Vision gripped Wanda’s hand tightly and met her eyes. “Wanda, do not be afraid,” he tried to reassure her.

Ms. Frost shook her head. She pressed her fingers more firmly on the crown of Wanda’s head and closed her eyes tightly. The trio remained in silence for several minutes. Wanda tried to keep herself relaxed, but it was a difficult task. Vision began to gently brush his fingers across her hand, a soothing but strangely intimate gesture that immediately made her relax.

Finally Ms. Frost spoke up. “I do not want to worry you, Ms. Maximoff, but I must tell you about your abilities before you decide whether or not to unlock them.” She removed her hands from Wanda’s head and moved to stand across from Vision. Wanda looked back and forth between them, feeling a new rush of nerves.

“What about them?” Wanda asked, sitting up on her elbows.

“Your strongest powers seem to be rooted in a type of magic that most believe to not exist,” Ms. Frost said slowly. “It is called chaos magic. It is so powerful that it is possible for you to alter the very fabric of reality.” 

“ _What?_ ” Wanda exclaimed, and her heart began to hammer in her chest. “Why would we ever consider unlocking that power?”

Frost placed a reassuring hand on Wanda’s shoulder. “Because in the right hands, it has the potential to be one of the most important abilities in the world.” 

“If chaos magic is used for the side of the good, it could be invaluable,” Vision added. He gave Wanda a small smile. She wished she had the will to return it. He continued, “Wanda, I know you have the capability of handling it. I know it has been extremely difficult for you these past few weeks, but perhaps this is what you need to begin to heal.”

Ms Frost then spoke to Wanda through telepathy, _“Ms. Maximoff, I believe that you have the capability to handle this magic. You have much more fortitude than you believe. I saw that you have been training with Dr. Strange – continue your training with him and you can become one of the most powerful entities in the world. Having someone like you on the side of the good...well, you’re irreplaceable.”_ Ms. Frost met Wanda’s eyes. Wanda gave her a silent nod. Something about the experienced mutant telepath reassured her.

_“Okay. Help me unlock chaos magic.”_

“Very well,” Ms. Frost spoke out loud. Wanda wasn’t sure if Vision caught the telepathic exchange or not. She gripped his hand tightly, and he returned the squeeze. She didn’t have to read his mind to know that no matter what happened, he would be by her side. “Let’s begin.”

* * *

The rest of the Avengers feared her after her magic transformation. Wanda could sense their thoughts stronger now than ever. Their level of fear always varied individually; the Black Widow feared her powers the most, while the Falcon and Captain Rogers seemed to only have a respectful amount of fear for her, much the same way that one would have a respectful fear of a predator they appreciated. However, over time they all began to feel at ease with her. 

Dr. Strange continued to train her, and she remained in contact with the mutant Emma Frost, even visiting the mutant school occasionally. Wanda began to fully participate in Avengers activities (including team bonding time), something she struggled with the first few weeks after the death of her brother. The only reason she was feeling so great, other than knowing that she was born with these abilities and not a science experiment after all, was because of something that Vision told her.

The scientists of SHIELD, Stark Industries, and the Avengers were doing everything in their power to revive her brother. They had successfully brought now-director-of-SHIELD Phil Coulson back to life, and with the technology of the cradle, they were able to keep Pietro in a state of stasis.

It had been a top secret to all except Vision, who had somehow hacked into the SHIELD database and found out that the status of Pietro Maximoff was ‘Healing in the Cradle’.

Vision did not hide this information from Wanda. As soon as he made this discovery, he woke her in the middle of the night to tell her the news. This meant more to Wanda than she could possibly say. Instead she projected her emotions to Vision, and in return he projected his to her. She wrapped her arms around his torso, nestling her cheek against his shoulder. She could not help it – she was falling for the android. He was the steady presence that she needed after the death of her brother, and he remained with her even after all of the struggles that she went through. When the Avengers doubted her abilities, Vision spoke up and defended her. (Not that she necessarily needed defending; Vision was aware of this, and she appreciated it nonetheless.) 

* * *

The feelings of hope, love, and power that had maintained Wanda faded when she met with the team at the Cradle. It flickered out like the smothering of a flame. 

Everyone’s faces and minds were mournful. “I’m sorry Wanda,” Steve said, brow furrowed with concern. He moved closer to her, raising a hand as if to comfort her, before thinking better of it and returning it to his side. “The Cradle didn’t work. We’ve tried everything. There’s nothing more we can do for your brother.”

Wanda shook her head in denial. Her body quivered when she replied, “It can’t be - try again! Try something else! If you can create a new person, you should be able to heal my brother!” She shouted, motioning to Vision.

Dr. Cho shared a glance with Natasha. Her work with the Cradle was not perfect, but she had tried her best. The technology was still not quite there. She said softly, “I’m so sorry, Wanda. We’ve tried everything. The Cradle did not work on him. Your brother is gone.”

“No.” Wanda rapidly shook her head. “ _No!!!_ ” she howled, and she could feel chaos energy building up inside her, waiting to burst. “ _NO!_ ” she repeated, her voice building up to an outright scream. Screw controlling her powers – her brother was dead. All of her hope rested on Pietro being revived, and now that hope was gone. So she let go; her restraint on her powers snapped. She could feel the pulsing of the chaos magic that was reaching a crescendo, and suddenly the room went red and her vision went white.

The next thing Wanda was aware of was a firm hand on her shoulder. She was still shaking all over, this time in combination with her exhaustion from the bursting of her powers. She glanced over and realized that the hand belonged to Vision, who was looking at her with a strange mixture of awe and sorrow. Or was it sympathy? She furrowed her brow and then turned to see everyone else emerging from where they had ducked for cover during her outburst. The room was a disaster, the force of the blast toppling over medical equipment everywhere. 

The faces of her other teammates were not as understanding as Vision appeared to be. All of her self-doubt returned full force, and regret filled her to her very core. Would she be kicked off the team after all? Detained in a supervillain cell? A rush of panic went through her veins when suddenly-

“Wanda?” Pietro asked in a sleepy voice.

Everyone in the room froze. It was so silent in that one could hear a pin drop. Wanda turned her gaze from her teammates to the once-corpse of her brother. He attempted to sit up, and paused when he met her shocked eyes.

“Pietro?”

* * *

 

The world never viewed Wanda the same way again. Now the female Maximoff twin was referred to as the _Scarlet Witch_. She was a living legend, someone that the entire globe both revered and feared. She wasn’t just an orphan, a twin, a freak, an agent of HYDRA anymore...she was a miracle worker, a savior, and a hero. At least, that’s what the news articles said about her. 

To Vision, she was simply, “My love.”

On the roof of the new Avengers Tower, they sat side-by-side and gazed down at the city below them. She turned and leaned her forehead against his, brushing her fingers along his cheek. “Thank you for believing in me,” she said softly.

“You do not need to thank me, Wanda. My belief in you never wavered,” he said, moving to place a kiss on her temple.

“Sorry to interrupt this sappy moment, but you two are late for the Very Important Avengers Meeting,” Pietro said, emphasizing every word.

_Go away, Pietro!_ She shouted to her twin telepathically. He grinned and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Despite her annoyance at his intrusion, she chuckled.

Vision stood, pulling Wanda up with him. “Ready to head down?” He asked.

Wanda was finally invested in the team, her brother was back, and she had a very steady relationship with Vision. Her life was falling into place far better than she ever could have dreamed. She was ready for whatever was to come.

She brushed dirt from her clothes and said, “Absolutely.”


End file.
